


caledonia you're calling me and now i'm going home

by Teddydora



Series: caledonia [11]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions of Hotel Valhalla, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: “So then I had to retie this wolf, find Thor’s hammer and then beat the god of talking well and lying and whatever in an insult battle. Also Randolph’s death was kinda my fault but avulclucide isn’t that much of a big deal right? And Randolph sucked. Like in a way that I feel sorry for him and wish he took my hand but I’m also not that sorry he died, you know?”“Jesus.”“Thor once told me he challenged Jesus to a duel but hates him because he didn’t show up.”Annabeth looked like someone shot her.Two years on from the Battle of Manhattan and Magnus' death, he and Annabeth get coffee.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Magnus Chase & Thalia Grace
Series: caledonia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953517
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	caledonia you're calling me and now i'm going home

The last time Magnus reunited with Annabeth, he had been newly twelve, confused and stupid (he was still stupid, no one with a brain would challenge Loki to a flyting).

Annabeth had been fourteen, overly emotional, and very happy (she was still very happy, her cousin wasn’t dead - not really, she could see him again). 

This time Magnius was fourteen (physically), anxious and struggling to figure out how to explain the Norse Gods. 

This time Annabeth was seventeen, confused and curious. 

They sat down at the coffee shop, Annabeth’s eyes burning holes into the back of Magnus’ head, as if she was afraid that he’d disappear if she looked away for even a second. His eyes flitted between her and her bag, where a weapon would most likely be. 

Annabeth leant forward on her elbows, a single eyebrow raised in challenge, “I think we should address the elephant in the room: why the fuck aren’t you dead?” 

Magnus fiddled with a bit of his hair (still growing back due to Alex’s brief stint as a hairdresser). “So… uh. How much do you know about Norse Gods?”

Annabeth grimaced, “I thought it might be something like this. It makes sense - Artemis didn’t want you to come to Oympus, you were never claimed, that dream from your father - did you ever find out who he was? - I asked Nico if you were in Elysium and he said no and the Romans and the Egyptians - why not the Norse too, right?” She rambled. 

“Yeah. So basically… I am dead. How was my funeral by the way?” Annabeth just stared at him,

“Depressing.”

“Cool, cool, coolio. So the Norse have three afterlives: Helheim, Folkvagnr and Valhalla. Helheim is for, like, normal people. Like if you don’t die in battle holding a weapon and there isn’t a Valkyrie or Freya to come pick you up - you go there. Unless you drown - then you go to Ran’s net or something.”

“That still doesn’t explain why, well why you’re here” Annabeth nearly knocked their coffees off the table when she gestured at him.

Magnus waved a hand at her, “Let me get there!” He took a sip of his too-hot coffee ad nearly choked, mouth now burned.

“Magnus, your face is glowing.”

“Yeah, it does that. Anyways, when I died, one of Odin’s Valkyries grabbed me and dumped me in Valhalla. It's a hotel - pretty nice - very deadly. We spend our days killing each other in mock battle and generally chilling out until Ragnarok. That’s the end of the nine worlds.”

“The what?”

“Nine world thingies. There’s Midgard - us, Asgard for the Aesir, Vanaheim for the Vanir, Nivallidir for the dwarves, Muspelheim for fire giants, Niflheim for cold stuff and my grandma-”

“Your- what-”

“Alfheim for the elves, Jotunheim for the Jotuns - Giants-”

“I hate giants”

“and Helheim for normal dead people.”

“Huh. Your grandma, though?”

“Yeah, she’s a frost giant or something and just chills there after she left my grandpa. He’s still in love with her - it would be funny if it wasn’t so pathetic.” Annabeth snickered. 

“I died in the Lincoln tunnel - right? I go to Valhalla which is an issue because apparently, as a Vanir demigod, I was meant to go to Folkvagnr. Oh, yeah, my dad’s Frey, the god of summer, fertility, nature, peace, prosperity, and nice weather. Nice guy. Met him three times now, including the dream.” 

“Huh, imagine that. Cool.” Annabeth took a sip of her mocha. 

“So then I had to retie this wolf, find Thor’s hammer and then beat the god of talking well and lying and whatever in an insult battle. Also Randolph’s death was kinda my fault but avulclucide isn’t that much of a big deal right? And Randolph sucked. Like in a way that I feel sorry for him and wish he took my hand but I’m also not that sorry he died, you know?”

“Jesus.”

“Thor once told me he challenged Jesus to a duel but hates him because he didn’t show up.”

Annabeth looked like someone shot her. Her hands were clasped around the now-empty cup that held her drink and her eyes were comically wide - so much so that her grey eyes could be angry storm clouds, ready to rain down fear and terror onto mortals. 

“So what’s been up with you. What happened after I,” Magnus made a line across his throat with his finger. Annabeth shook her head, like she was trying to trick it into working. 

“Luke was the hero of the prophecy, not Percy, Michael died when the Brooklyn Bridge blew up. Percy and I are dating now-”

‘Nice!”

“He got kidnapped, Thalia’s little brother showed up at camp with two other people, they went on a quest because Hera got kidnapped, then we found out the earth goddess was rising-”

“That sounds bad,”

“It was. So the Roman gods are literally the same as the Greeks just they have split personality issues and weird names.”

“So you think Hermes and Posiedon are normal names?”

“Shut up. Then we accidentally started a civil war, my friends and I went to Rome, then Greece to stop Gaea. I got to Greece with Percy via Tartarus because I fell through-”

“WHAT!”

“Then we beat the giants, Percy started the end of the world with a nosebleed, one of my friends, a son of Hephestus - Leo, blew himself up to defeat Gaea but he’s alive now and missing and I’m helping Percy catch up with missing over half his Junior year so we can go to college together.”

Magnus now resembled how Annabeth had looked when he told her about the Norse gods. “Wow. That was intense. Are you okay?”

“Who knows,” brushed off Annabeth, “When you were… gone… Thalia took it really hard. She said you took a hit to save her?”

“Yeah. I mean I requested to be paired with her because I knew... well, I thought it was going to be the end for me. I wanted to say goodbye. I’m sorry that I hurt her but she’s alive today and that’s why I did it - I would’ve done it for you too or Percy or whoever needed it.”

Annabeth smiled softly, resting one of her hands over his, “Yeah, I know, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! This has been really fun to do. Please leave a review, they really make my day.
> 
> My tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you want to check it out


End file.
